Welcome Home
by Radar Cassidy
Summary: Back to Jurrasic Park again. Sorry I know lot's of mistakes and corrections to make ,but hey it's a start.My first JP fanfic.


Ian , Alan, Ellie, Tim and Lex ,and a friend of Ian's return to the same Island when their plane crashes.  
  
Jurrasic Park: Welcome Home!  
  
A year after the hell broke loose on Jurrasic Parks main island Ian ,Alan, and Ellie decide to visit the island. They brought Tim ,Lex and Ian's science friend  
  
Radar along . Though only Ian hardly knew anything about his flying, scientist friend. Alan felt an introduction was in order. Though Radar as she introduced herself as wasn't very friendly with kids nor with Alan and Ellie she told them small things. About her and lied about her age.  
  
She was a 20 yearold who looked 25 which she said she was. She loved science , computers , and math. Radar Low was only a code name she went under until she found she could trust others. Ian respected the girls wishes and kept her real name to herself. She had brown eyes and hair.American. She didn't give anything else out.  
  
And when Ian went to say something about her she asked him not to. He once described her to Alan as "Take your I.Q. and double it then dress in black. " Meaning she was very smart and liked to constantly wear a black turtel neck and blue jeans. Ian never did see her in anything else.  
  
Radar's Radar had stopped working which she thought was odd. "My Radar never stops." she thought to herself.But she never told anyone else. "There she is Jurrasic Park." Ian said as he sat down in the front of the Piper Saratoga . Radar never liked flying Pipers she loved Cessnas small and cozy easier to handle in her opinion anyway.  
  
As she flew over the island she felt a lot turbulance. "Hang on completly normal.Turbulance is excpected throught the remainder of the flight." As she said that the instruments went dead she was riding dead stick. "Is that one expected ? " Ian said . "Hang on Parachutes ready under the seat if we bail it's one at a time. Go the same direction!" "We can't bail." Ellie cried. "Only hope instruments are completely dead I'll try to land on the beach I don't see anything there!"  
  
Radar knew Pipers inside out ,but this was to weird for words. It was like flying in the Bermuda Triangle . Everyone was waiting for word from Radar to parachute out. As much as they didn't want to they had to. "Go I'm going to try and land on that beach theres enough runway!!!!Go now one at a time land close to eachother as possible!!" She yelled through the wind.  
  
10 minutes later the gang saw Radar crash land the bird. She it the beach pretty hard. It was the early morning hours on a Sunday that this sad event occured. Tim and Lex were going to meet their Grandpa on Wenesday. So contacts were not possible until later that week. The hope was to survive it once more and never return.  
  
Radar crawled out the half smahed cockpit . She had nothing but a bloody stripe across her forhead. "Radar!" Ian yelled as the gang ran toward the plane. " What happened."Alan asked. Radar was out of breath because of panic. "I don't know mechanical malfunction which caused the entire planes back ups to fail.I have emergency surplies three guns resigtered in my name and blankets . " Ian walked to the back of the damaged craft to find those things she mentioned. He didn't find them at first ,but he did recover a box which had popped open during the crash." I found it." He said trying not to yell.  
  
"I'll do that for you." Ellie said has Radar tried to wash her scar. "No I've got it . I do it all the time." Radar said not to be mean but she was thankful Ellie did ask. "So Dr.Grant ,you're the expert tell us .Do you think we should go into the woods or stay here. Personally I think it is going to rain. " " She's never wrong about a rain storm." Ian said. " Ah, I've just been lucky that's all." Radar replied. "Course in this case I think it's not luck." Ian said as he pointed to the clouds which were dark and rain poured down.  
  
"We can't stay . We are going to have to find shelter. " Grant said." Shelter are you nuts ?" Tim said. " Where? Not in a tree I hope . " Tim couldn't forget the first time he had to climb a tree. A car was rushing down behind them. And at first he was in the car."It's going to have to be one ,Tim." Grant said.  
  
"Wait things climb trees, Grant. " Radar said. " And they can also dig holes and OPEN doors . I've seen that . " Grant said angrily to Radar. "Look we have maybe 20 minutes before that storm arrives on the beach . Let's get everything possible out of the plane . Seats, weapons ,and food. Then we split groups one of will take both Tim and Lex. Ian , Grant and Myself will each have a gun. " Radar said slowly. " Why you? Why not Lex or Tim.?" "Or you? (she broke in .) Cause I don't give kids guns lady." Radar meanly to Ellie. Radar was sick of their endless questions. "Let's move." Ian said to break it up.  
  
Ian felt the anger build up between Ellie and Radar. It was like a volcanoe waiting to errupt. Apperently they had a personality conflict. Radar never did get along with other girls anyway.He guess that she felt betrayed by them or disappointed. But she had very few good female friends. That he knew and noticed. She was always quiet and kept to herself a lot of things. She's even got a cabinet of scientific journals of 40 or more locked away so no one could read em' . He couldn't believe a smart person like Radar was so reclusive. It took him about six months to let her call him a friend. She only resently told him about her .  
  
What a life Ian thought . Always hiding in your own brain . So much knowledge and you don't know what to do with it . It must make her go crazy. He kept an eye on her as he looked for those dangerous reptiles. The gun he held in his hand was just a simple pistol. He was worried he might even break the thing . He noticed that Radar had a fourth gun under her coat. Apperantly she didn't want to give that one up . He guessed no one else noticed it. The group walked in scilence until the rain started to poor. They probly figured that the dinosaurs couldn't hear them. Tim and Grant spotted an eiree site .They knew they were where the T-Rex used to be kept. Because they saw the old beat up Jeep . Tim started to panic.  
  
"Tim it's okay .It's out of the tree. " Grant said smilling at Tim. Memories of the last year flooded back into Tim, Grant , Ian, Lex, and Ellies mind. "This will make a perfect sleeping quaters. " They broke their shaking when Radar said that unaware of the past experiences on the island. The men and women sat on different branches at first ,but during the night they all hudled together to keep warm. The hoots and hollars of the dinosuars worried all except Radar. She had slept through the night peacefully. The next morning Radar woken everyone up to move back to the beach. They looked for caryable supplies. They found enough to make a camp. But protection on the island was next to imposible. In the early morning hours no one said anything . They slowly ate their small amounts of food that they were given.  
  
Radar just sat there she didn't eat a thing. She had a stick in her hand and was drawing some mathematical equation in the sand . No one knew what it meant. The equation was a new weather equation for storm predictions. A creation of hers. So far the percent of the right predictions were less then she wished for. Ian walked over to her. "So want to head inland see if we can find more food. " He asked trying to start a conversation. " I think staying here is our best chance for survival." She replied without looking up." I think we should move inland before noon. " Alan said. "Why?" Radar asked without head movement. " Because dinosaurs will want to bathe and walk on the beach like all beings. "Alan replied. " Okay. I see . " Radar said this time looking up at Grant. " Let's get going before the crowd gets here and we are sitting ducks. " Ellie said. " We all ready are sitting ducks . Look." She said as she saw a small heard of Brachiasours(sp) heading towards them.  
  
"Good God." Ian said as he saw the monstorous beast headed in his direction. " Let us walk slowly backwards and head to safty.Mmm?" Alan said quietly as he grabbed Lex and Tim by their arms. Those beautiful creatures that made Alan sick with delight made him scared and worried. Radar course was delighted ; as he was the first time. He knew that would soon change . You definitly didn't want them to notice you cause then raptors would join in the mix as well. Radars favorite creature in all Jurrasic Park. Though she had great respect for animal . Due only because of the weapons it contained and the extrodinary jumping power it posessed .  
  
Relizing the danger they were in scared them all to death. Even Radar. The adults decided to make a night watch list roster . Tim and Lex were not permitted to be a part of that cause they were to young. . They didn't mind that part too much. The sounds scared them the worst. Tim thought he had waken up 50 times during the night in the tree. He was the only one who didn't sleep other than the night watch person.  
  
Radar would be the first one to do the watching since it was her plane and she voluntered. Claimed she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Alan took the next watch. It would be several hours before they would take a brake from walking. When they did they reached the compound where the emergency bunker and the tour ,among other things, were held. They had destroyed all but one little room only cause it was impossible for them to reach. And the t-rex must not have gotten to it yet.  
  
They decided that place would be perfect for a safe night stay. It turned out that it was a good choice. Radar and Ian had secured the room blocked and locked the door so nothing could get in. But they could all get out in case of and emergency.  
  
Non of them had spoken the entire day except for an occasional humming or spoken word from Lex and Tim. They didn't like the idea of staying couped up in that little room,but it was truly better then being outside in a tree. At least they had chairs to sit in and boxes to lay on. It felt good to be somewhat warm and dry. No dinosaurs at least not at the present time .  
  
Ian and Radar had found three walkie talkies and there were batteries in the emergency kit. Enough for a flashlight and the radio. There were enough walkie talkies for each group to have one incase of seperation.. They were not going to leave the room until Wenesday or until they had to . Tim had left his parents a note that they were going spend the weekend with Grant and Ellie and that they would drop them off at their Grandpa's house.  
  
Radar had notifyed a coworker that she would be spending the weekend with Ian and flying over Jurrasic Park. They figured to wait here and then on Thursday early in the morning head out the southern part of the island where they're was a nice mountian like pleatue (sp?__help__) . 


End file.
